


Glucose with L*ve

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Bugiiwonderland x The Parallel [7]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: (literally), Alternative Universe - Sugar Daddy, CRACCCCCCCCCK like Humminghyun, Crack, Humor, I was semi-bored at the office earlier so yeah, M/M, no angst!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Do you like it?” Jonghyun asked, taking a seat across from his desk. Minhyun didn’t miss the way his sugar daddy was gazing at him with anticipation in his eyes as if he was an adorable puppy with his tail wagging waiting for his owner to tell him that he did a great job and give a reward.“I like it, Jong—”“—daddy.”Jonghyun corrected with a flirtatious and half-serious smirk. And if Jonghyun wasn’t a piece of hotness and totally worth it man to date, Minhyun would have smacked that smirk away with his bouquet of sweets. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and gave Jonghyun a (forced) smile.“I like it,daddy.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Bugiiwonderland x The Parallel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897705
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Glucose with L*ve

**Author's Note:**

> Had too much cola, candies, and cake. So.

You see, when Minhyun made a Tinder account and coincidentally matched with his college crush, he never expected that it’ll be like this. 

Sure, maybe it was his fault for being overimagnative, but can you really blame him? It wasn’t like he was the one who flirted first and sent half-naked pictures that just screamed  _ extra-fucking-hot.  _

Hell, this was all Jonghyun’s fault. Yup, definitely Jonghyun, who was the fucking epitome of peak hotness with his very inviting smirk and glorious tan. Dang, Jonghyun didn’t even need to send pictures of his abs—his face was freaking enough to leave anyone (especially him) breathless. 

But you see, all those not so safe and drooling qualities of Jonghyun aside, Minhyun, really didn’t fucking sign up for this. 

Fine, it was his fault for agreeing—in his half-drunk and completely whipped state—to Jonghyun’s proposition to be his sugar baby, but fuck it—this wasn’t what a sugar daddy should do. And Minhyun was sure that whatever shit a sugar daddy does, it wasn’t  _ this _ either. 

Sighing, he took the bouquet full of candies on Jonghyun’s hand, and invited his literal and dumb sugar daddy to his office. 

“Do you like it?” Jonghyun asked, taking a seat across from his desk. Minhyun didn’t miss the way his problematic sugar daddy was gazing at him with anticipation in his eyes as if he was an adorable puppy with his tail wagging waiting for his owner to tell him that he did a great job and give a reward. 

Minhyun took a pack of sour tape from his bouquet and sighed. If this was only the fifth time and not the sixty-eight time that Jonghyun gave him a bunch of sweets—from the normal pack of gummy bears to candies that he had no idea actually existed—Minhyun would definitely give Jonghyun his highly deserved reward. But it’s been three freaking months, and Minhyun was sure that if he let this go on, he’ll have diabetes. 

“I like it, Jong—”

_ “—daddy.”  _ Jonghyun corrected with a flirtatious and serious expression—how Jonghyun was able to do that, Minhyun had no idea, but right now, that’s not what matters—especially with the way his self-claimed sugar daddy was staring at him.

It was a butterfly-inducing feeling that Minhyun felt like he was knocked off on his feet. Minhyun felt like he was someone amazing, someone that cannot be replaced, and that for Jonghyun, he was the only one that matters. How despite Jonghyun having that “I mean flirty business” expression, said man was staring at him as if he hung the stars in the sky.

Why does Jonghyun have to look at him like that? Wasn’t it enough that he was having enough trouble with Jonghyun just being himself? He already drives him crazy by being a piece of hotness and totally worth it man to date—and if it weren’t for that, Minhyun would have smacked him with his bouquet of sweets for his stupidity and cringey cheesiness. 

“Baby?” Jonghyun asks, inclining his head to the side. 

Minhyun cleared his throat and gave Jonghyun a sweet smile. 

“I like it,  _ daddy,”  _ Minhyun answered as his sugar daddy pumped his fist in the air. It was adorable. Very adorable sight as he watched Jonghyun celebrating with his eyes crinkling in that very pure and heartwarming expression, but things needed to be said, and it should be now. “. . . but—” 

_ “‘but’?”  _ Jonghyun repeated, hand hovering mid-air, completely taken aback by what he just said. 

Minhyun gently smiled, and walked over to where Jonghyun was. He took a seat on his table and smiled sweetly at Jonghyun who was staring at him in shock as if he just killed a turtle. He reached for Jonghyun’s hand and pulled in down as he intertwined their fingers. “Jongh—daddy,” he started gently. “I love all these gifts of yours, trust me, I do, but I’ll have diabetes soon if you don’t stop.” 

The frown of Jonghyun’s face was . . . just too cute. Call him whipped and shit, but this expression of Jonghyun was too freaking adorable. Minhyun would have squeeze his cheeks and bop the pout on Jonghyun’s face if it weren’t for the fact that he needed to make a point—but if it weren’t for that, he would have already done that and maybe smother Jonghyun with a bunch of butterfly kisses too. 

“I suck at this sugar daddy thing, don’t I?” Jonghyun asked, crestfallen. 

“I wouldn’t say you suck, Jonghyun,” Minhyun began, caressing Jonghyun’s cheek with his free hand. “You did good actually, you made me gain weight, but y’know, let’s keep it in a healthy way, shall we?”

“Then should I start sending bouquets of healthy snacks then? Like protein bars?” Jonghyun offered with a teasing smile as his arms snaked their way on Minhyun’s waist. 

“As long as it’s in moderation, sure why not. But y’know, there’s also some  _ healthy _ things that you could do that don't need bouquets.” He quipped, raising his eyebrows in a very inviting way. Jonghyun must’ve understood what he meant as the older man tightened his hold on his waist and smiled at him naughtily. 

Good. They’re finally going to the right trac—

“My friend owns a gym, y’know. I can rent the whole place whenever you want to.” 

Or  _ not.  _

God. If only Kim Jonghyun wasn’t really a very worthy man to date, he would have smacked him right now and then. But then again, exclude all Jonghyun’s hotness and his personality of taking things literally—Minhyun actually liked this quality of Jonghyun the best. 

After all, it wasn’t Jonghyun’s hot body nor his playful smirk that he liked back when they’re still in university. 

It was Jonghyun who always had his face covered with his manhwa. 

Jonghyun who would always clumsily stumble on a flat surface.

And Jonghyun who always had that innocent and pure expression—despite his devilish smirk—on his face. 

“Sure, daddy. Whatever floats your boat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Had too much sweets and cola. So 😂
> 
> Anyhooooooooo~ this concludes my last fic (for now) for this ficfest~~~ Why do I feel like I graduated? 😅 But anyway, thank you so much for everyone who helped me write this stories, read and supported the 7 crazy fics that I wrote and for nufics, for creating this awesome (again) ficfest 😚❤️
> 
> I really had fun writing all of these and though the process was frustrating (due to my other drafts that never got out of the gdocs jail), I learned a great deal this fest and it also (somehow) made & taught me to go back to my roots back when I was only working on Lies and Milk Tea ❤️ This was truly a fun and enlightening experience, so thank you, nufics for making me experience that ❤️
> 
> And with that, I shall take a (short?) break. As Nico di Angelo said: “With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later”. 
> 
> Thank you again, everyone ❤️


End file.
